The Demension of Weirdness
by dragoness simplicity
Summary: Crossover with Humour. A blue and green round swirley thingy comes down from the sky, takes some characters from DBZ, Pokemon and Digimon and mixes them together. When these guys meet it's going to be one big blowout. Made by my sister, Kashii, and I.
1. Chapter 1 The Three Saiyans

**The Dimension of Weirdness**

_Part One_ Chapter 1. The Three Saiyans 

Vegeta, Gohan and Goku (though hard to believe) are now good friends and are walking across a large field. There is no one in sight.

"I can't believe we used to beat the crap out of each other for fun," says Goku.

"I can," says Vegeta. "I could always beat you, Kakarott."

"Oh, you wish," answers Goku.

"Ahhh!" Gohan suddenly screams. "A big blue and green round whirly thingy!"

"What?" says Goku stupidly.

"I do believe, Kakarott, that your son has finally gone mad."

"Why do you call me Kakarott all the time?" asked Goku. "I told you to call me Goku, just like every normal person."

"Are you saying I'm not normal?" says Vegeta, starting to get annoyed.

"Well… yeah," says Goku. "That's it," screams Vegeta. "You're going to die."

"Oh, you wish," says Goku.

Goku backs up into a Kamehameha position and Vegeta starts to pounce. Gohan's next sentence interrupts the two warriors concentration. "**It's getting closer**!"

Vegeta ends up on the ground and Goku forgets what he's up to in his Kamehameha Wave. "Ka me ha me ha me ha me ha, dammit, I keep losing count."

"It's a good thing your son screamed out like that," says Vegeta, getting up from the dirt ground. "Otherwise you would be smashed into the ground."

"You wish," says Goku with a laugh.

"Stop saying 'you wish' Kakarott," says Vegeta.

"Stop calling me Kakarott then," says Goku smugly.

"You want a piece of me?" shrieks Vegeta.

"I think I could find a place on my shelf," answers Goku.

"You're dead Kakarott!" screams Vegeta.

"You wish," says Goku.

Vegeta and Goku pounce towards each other. They go rolling around in a circle, beating the crap out of each other. Goku and Vegeta suddenly stop fighting to reveal that Goku is on top of Vegeta; Vegeta in a headlock and Goku with his leg twisted. They suddenly release each other from their grip and stand up. "Oh what happy times we had," states Goku.

"Indeed Kakarott," says Vegeta.

"Dad!" yells Gohan, "Listen!"

"No need to yell Gohan, what's the problem?"

"That!" screams Gohan pointing. The big blue and green round whirly thingy pulls the three Saiyans into its depths.


	2. Chapter 2 Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu

**The Dimension of Weirdness**

Chapter 2. Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu 

In another dimension, Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu have been wondering around a giant forest for nearly ten days. Will they find a way out? We'll see.

"Ash! We've been walking around this forest for nearly ten days now," says Misty.

"Bet were lost," says Brock.

"Are we lost Ash?" asked Misty.

"We're not lost," says Ash. "Were exploring."

"Pika pi," whimpers Pikachu. "Oh, come on Pikachu," says Ash. "Were nearly at the edge, I'm sure of it."

Ten minutes pass but the trees seem to be getting thicker. "We're going the wrong way Ash," says Misty. Ash seems not to hear. "I said, we're going the wrong way!" screams Misty.

"OK, I heard," says Ash, his voice raised. "There's nothing I can do about it."

"You could turn around," says Brock.

"Shut up Brock," says Ash. "Why can't you be on my side?"

"I am on your side," says Brock.

"Hear that Misty?" asked Ash.

"I also think we should turn around," continues Brock.

"Hear that, Ash?" asked Misty. (Ash turns and sits in a corner. He faces a tree, his back to the others. Light turns to dark around him.)

"You're always on her side," whimpers Ash.

"Stop acting like a baby, Ash!" says Misty.

"I'm not a baby," says Ash in a babyish voice.

A blowing, windy noise stops the quarreling. "Wh... what was that?" asks Misty.

"Probably just the wind," says Brock. Ash is suddenly right beside them.

"Ahhh!"screams Misty. "Ash, don't do that."

"Sorry," says Ash. "Didn't mean to spook ya. Sorry I haunted ya."

"Ash," says Misty. "I'm not afraid." But Ash had disappeared. "Ash?" yells Misty.

"Where are you?" Ash sneaks up behind the scared Misty, Brock and Pikachu, who are now clumped together very scared. "Boo!" yells Ash, jumping up from the bushes.

"Ahhh!" screams Misty and Brock together. "Not afraid of anything hey?" asks Ash.

"That wasn't funny Ash," says Misty, still a bit rattled.

"Pika Pika," scolds Pikachu.

Suddenly the big blue and green round whirly thingy appears from nowhere. "Maybe it's a Pokèmon," says Ash.

"Check your Pokèdex," suggests Brock.

"Yeah," says Ash. "I was going to do that."

Ash pulls out his Pokèdex. "No information has been written about this Pokèmon," the Pokèdex states. The big blue and green round whirly thingy starts to pull the four into its depths. Before Pikachu is sucked in, Pikachu yells, "Piikaaa!"


	3. Chapter 3 Tai and Argumon

**The Dimension of Weirdness**

Chapter 3. Tai and Augumon 

Last time on Digimon, Tai and Augumon were forced to leave the others because of Tentamon disrupting their picnic by trying to kill them. Now, while the others are roaming around a mountain somewhere, Tai and Augumon are on a beach, thinking what to do.

"What can we do Tai?" asks Augumon.

"How am I supposed to know?" answers Tai.

"Well…" says Augumon. "You've always come up with something before."

"Well before was before," says Tai getting angry. "And not now."

"Ok, ok," says Augumon.

"Wait a second," says Tai. "I've got it."

"What is it, Tai?" asks Augumon. "What should we do?"

"We should move on to higher ground and gather firewood," says Tai.

"How will that find our friends?" asks Augumon.

"It won't," says Tai.

"Then, what will that…" starts Augumon.

"Listen," says Tai. "We won't find our friends unless we stay here."

"How come?" asks Augumon.

"Look, Augumon," says Tai, "the others won't be staying put. They'll be getting up and trying to find us."

"Uhh, Tai?" asks Augumon, "Would you mind if I ask one more thing?"

"What?" asks Tai.

"What is that?" asks Augumon. Augumon points with his claw-like hands. He's pointing at the big blue and green round whirly thingy.

"It's not a Digimon?" asks Tai.

"No," says Augumon, starting to panic.

The big blue and green round whirly thingy starts to pull the two in. "What will we do?" screams Tai, over the wind.

"I don't know Tai!" Augumon screams back. The two are pulled into the big blue and green round whirly thingy.


	4. Chapter 4 A New Face

**The Dimension of Weirdness**

Chapter 4. A New Face 

Tiara Phoenix turns off the T.V. There was a movie on, called 'The Cell Games'. It was a 'remake' of the real Cell Games from a few years ago. Tiara thinks that the guy playing Cell looked really dumb. You could tell it was a costume. Hurcule was playing himself, and the guy playing Goku – well, let's just say that if this was based on the real Goku, he wasn't what she had expected. In all her 19 years she had never seen such an idiotic and pathetic script. Tiara walks into her cramped kitchen. She realizes that she had to have dinner before she left this pathetic planet named Earth. This 'Goku' was nowhere to be found, and she had other places to look. Tiara walked over to the fridge and peeked inside. Yep, lots of food in there. She grabs an armful and dumps it on the bench. This was the way Tiara had dinner. She starts to chow down.

Later, outside, Tiara starts to pack the last of the Capsules into a small briefcase. She didn't need much, but she'd decided to bring some of the stuff she'd gotten attached to during her two-year stay on Earth. And some things from her past. Like the small photo album she had from when she was still living on Planet Vegeta.

She opens it now. On the first page stood her Saiyan family. The picture had been taken a few days before she left to explore the stars, at age 15. None of them had suspected that this would be the last time they would be seen together. Frieza had blown up Planet Vegeta a few weeks after Tiara had left. Tiara closes the photo album and slides it into a secret compartment in her capsule. After a thought, she adds a book she had recently bought about Magick and closes the compartment door.

Tiara's emerald green eyes flash, and she flicks her ebony hair as she gazes at the outside walls of her apartment, at the place that had been her house for two full years. Tiara had never been to school on Earth. She had made no friends. She wasn't lonely. But she had never called anywhere home. And she doubted she'd find her true 'home' anytime soon.

Tiara bends down and picks up her dagger, the one that had belonged to her mother. She fingers it carefully before lifting her slim, full-length, black leather pants and sliding the dagger down the side of her lace-up black leather knee-length boot, up to the hilt. If there was one thing her mother had taught her, it was to always be prepared. That's why Amaya (Tiara's mother) had taught her how to throw a dagger.

And Amaya had taught her daughter well. Tiara never missed; and even though she usually used energy attacks, sometimes digression was necessary. The silver dagger had served her well on Earth; maybe it would help her in space too. Who knows?

Tiara Phoenix lowered her pants leg and grabbed her coat, a long black leather jacket that went down to her knees. It had a lot of pockets, and a good half of them were secret. It was useful to have secret pockets.

Her silver headband and her sliver pentacle necklace shone in the sunlight as Tiara climbed into her capsule, and the door closed. She programmed the computer to beep loudly when they reached the edge of the Milky Way, in case she fell asleep, and dumped the briefcase in another compartment. Tiara lay back and watched the scenery get smaller as her Capsule took off and left the Earth far behind.

Tiara's Capsule reached the edge of the Earth's galaxy without any problems. But then something happened. The big blue and green round whirly thingy appeared, and sucked Tiara, her capsule, and all her possessions into its depths. Her last thoughts in that dimension before she disappeared were of her only living relative, her sister Sebena, whom now Tiara thought she would never see; and of Goku, the strongest living Saiyan in the Universe.


	5. Chapter 5 Another New Face

**The Dimension of Weirdness**

Chapter 5. Another New Face 

Leanne is the strongest half-Saiyan in the universe. She has black hair but when she turns super-saiyan or higher, her hair (which is usually plaited) turns blond. Leanne is the daughter of Vegeta, believe it or not. Apparently Vegeta had come to earth about eight years _before_ Trunks was born and fell in love with Leanne's mother, Bulma. Back then, Vegeta was not cranky or cruel. He was the most kind-hearted person in the universe. It was all Moshe's fault that Vegeta and everyone involved is like they are. Moshe is a God who lives off the grief of others. He takes away newborns and puts them in a place where the parents can't find them. Like an orphanage. Here's the twist – Moshe makes all those involved forget that the newborn has anything to do with the parents. He also changes the way the parents and the people involved think. For example, Vegeta used to be a kind, caring person. He loved cooking and sowing and he loved being clean. Now he's the kind of person who would stab you in the back if there was a reward. The newborn, however, gets to keep three parts of their past families. Leanne chose her memory, some photographs and her genes. That means that Leanne's still a Saiyan. A few minutes after this all happened, Vegeta was sent back to Planet Vegeta where his, Bulma's, and the people from Planet Vegeta's memory was modified.

The people that look after the orphanage let Leanne out in to the world when she was nine to start a new life for herself. She is now twelve years old. Leanne has a great house, which she struggles to keep and she has a job selling items that she makes with the mountain stone that's behind her house. Leanne does everything very quick, so in no time she had a giant hole in the mountainside. Leanne figured that she couldn't do anything with the space but train, so she came up with new technology. Leanne made a link, holographic system that can be changed to suit her needs. It's three rooms that change with a simple number typed in with a hand gadget. It looks like a watch. Leanne has a science lab and a complex training system. Leanne has also created two other new inventions. One's called a transporter. It uses slipstream velocity. In other words, the person can travel through the ground. It works by pressing a button on her hand gadget and typing in the coordinates. The other technology is called a 'Do It'. The 'Do It' is a 5cm stick with small balls on the end. Leanne called it a 'Do It' because it does anything she tells it to. Now that Leanne is in a pretty good situation, she has set herself a task to find her true parents.

"They have to be in this world," says Leanne as she heads toward her kitchen. Leanne had been watching a show called 'The Cell Games' and there had been someone that had the same sort of hair as her father. "They can't be anywhere else. I felt a power level a few months ago when I was training. That could have been Vegeta." Leanne takes a loaf of bread out of a bread bin and sets it on the kitchen table. "I know he's not dead." Leanne heads for the fridge. "He can't be dead." She takes out a slice of cheese. "Wherever Vegeta is, I'll find him." Leanne takes out two slices of bread and places the piece of cheese in-between them. "And wherever Bulma is, I'll find her too." Leanne puts the loaf of bread back in the bread bin. "I think I'll eat this sandwich outside." Leanne goes outside. Leanne's back garden is like no other. It's full of strange and unusual plants she had created in her science lab. Leanne sat next to her favourite tree. The hotdog tree. "I should have microwaved a hotdog instead of this sandwich," she says. "I know, I'll take the hotdog tree with me wherever I go." Leanne takes an empty capsule container out of her pocket and puts the unusual tree in it. Then she spots her drink tree. "Two for one," she says. "Leanne takes another empty capsule container out of her pocket and puts the tree inside it. Then she slips the two capsules into her pocket. Suddenly, the big blue and green round whirly thingy appeared and began to pull Leanne in. Leanne grabs onto a branch on a near-by tree. The branch breaks and Leanne was pulled closer and closer. "Oh, great," she says as the big blue and green round whirly thingy pulled her inside.

The big blue and green round whirly thingy was finally satisfied. Leanne was the last to be taken. The big blue and green round whirly thingy now had Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Tai, Augumon, Tiara, and Leanne in its depths.


	6. Chapter 6 The Characters Meet

**The Dimension of Weirdness**

_Part Two_ Chapter 6. The Characters Meet 

The big blue and green round whirly thingy appears in a totally different dimension where the trees are fluro pink and the grass is blue. The big blue and green round whirly thingy spits out everybody in the order they were taken, including Tiara in her capsule, and then disappeared. Tiara steps out of her capsule.

"What in the world?" asks Goku.

"I think the question is, where in the world," says Leanne.

"Hi," says Ash to Tiara. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I want to be the worlds greatest Pokèmon master."

"What the hell is a Pokèmon?" asks Tiara.

"You've never heard of a Pokèmon?" asks Ash.

"No," says Tiara.

Ash turns to Pikachu. "You want to show them what a Pokèmon is Pikachu?"

Pikachu nods its head up and down and then says "Pika."

"Go for it Pikachu," encourages Ash.

"Pi…ka…chuuu!" yells Pikachu. At these words, a stream of thunder comes from Pikachu and rises to the sky. Pikachu stops yelling and the lightning stops coming.

"That's amazing," says Gohan, snapping out of his daydream state.

"That's pathetic," says Vegeta. "Even I can do that."

"Pika?" asks Pikachu.

"What is that infernal creature saying?" demands Vegeta.

"Aww, come on," says Ash. "It's not that hard to understand." Vegeta glares at him. "Is it?"

"Are you joking?" asks Vegeta. "No one can understand that thing."

"I can do something too," says Augumon.

"It talks," says Brock, fascinated.

"What useless thing can you do then?" asks Vegeta tonelessly.

"It's all right Augumon," says Tai. "We should trust them. We're in the same predicament."

"Ok, Tai," says Augumon. Augumon shouts, "Pepper breath" and a ball of fire comes out. Augumon's pepper breath rises higher and higher upwards like Pikachu's lightning.

"Um…excuse me," says Misty. Everyone takes their attention off Augumon's Pepper Breath to look at Misty. "Does anyone know where we are?" she continued.

Everyone but Vegeta shakes his or her head in the answer no. "What's wrong with it here anyway?" asks Goku. Everyone except Vegeta goes into an explanation of what's wrong. Goku gets confused. "The trees are brown, the grass is yellow, no blue families, are things are fluro pink, we don't know any red. What? The trees are yellow, the grass has no family, there's no blue on our things, we don't know fluro pink, and the sky is brown. What?"

"Oh, for Kami's sake!" says Vegeta loudly. Everyone stops talking to Goku and turns to face Vegeta. Vegeta says, "The trees are fluro pink, the grass is blue, the bushes are brown, the sand is red, our families aren't here, our things aren't here and we don't know where we are."

"I didn't know you felt so strongly about this, Vegeta," says Goku innocently.

Vegeta sighs. "Once an idiot, always an idiot," he says. Vegeta walks to a tree a few feet away and sits down. Leanne follows him over to the tree and also sits down.

"It looks like she's talking to… Who is it? Vegeta?" says Misty.

"Forget about what's-his-name," says Ash. "He's cranky."

"Do we have any food or drink with us?" asks Tai.

"Let me look in my capsule," says Tiara. Tiara walks over to her capsule and starts looking around for something to eat or drink.

"I wonder if she'll find anything," says Brock.

"I hope she does," says Augumon.

"Pika," says Pikachu in agreement.

"I'll go over and help her look," says Goku. Goku walks over and starts looking.

"I wonder if my dad will have better luck," says Gohan.

"I found something!" Goku suddenly shouts.

"I told you," says Tiara, "it's not good enough."

"What did you find Goku?" asks Ash.

"A jellybean," says Goku. "Mmm, a gr_een_ jellybean."

"Congratulations Goku," says Brock, not looking too happy. Everyone's face turns from excited to gloomy.

"Aww, come on," says Goku. "At least it's something."

"That's great, isn't it?" says Tiara sarcastically. "We're going to live off one jellybean for however long were stuck here."

Goku looks at the jellybean. "Well if you don't want it, I'll eat it," he says. Goku chucks the jellybean up into the air. When it finally comes down, about 5 minutes later, Goku opens his mouth and the jellybean falls inside.

"That's fine," says Tiara, with a smirk on her face, "considering you found it on the floor."

"I rid?" asks Goku, his mouth full of jellybean.

"Yes," says Tiara.

"Spit it out dad!" shouts Gohan.

"Yeah," says Tai.

"It could make you sick," says Augumon.

"Pika, pika pika," adds Pikachu.

"All right ren," says Goku.

Goku spits out the jellybean. The jellybean rockets upwards going further and further away, "Like a comet!" says Ash.

"Let's see how Vegeta's going, dad," says Gohan.

"Great idea, Gohan," says Goku. Goku and Gohan start to walk towards Vegeta and Leanne. Since no one knows what else to do, they follow them.

As they get closer, they can hear what Vegeta and Leanne are talking about. "That's absurd," says Vegeta. "How would I not know my own daughter?"

"I told you," says Leanne. "It was Moshe."

Vegeta lowers one eyebrow. "I still don't believe you," he says.

Leanne sighs. "Oh, hallo," she says, noticing that everyone was standing nearby.

"Who's Moshe?" asks Goku.

"I warn you Kakarott," says Vegeta, "mind your own busness if you know what's good for you."

"Come on," says Tai. "We have to go looking for food and something to drink."

At an excited look from Goku, he continues hastily, "something _else_ to eat and drink."

"No need for that," says Leanne. Leanne takes the two capsules that are in her pocket and throws them a few feet away. The hotdog tree and the drink tree appear.

Goku goes over to inspect. He pulls a hotdog off the tree and a new hotdog replaces the first. "Wow," says Goku. "It's my dream come true! Even if the hotdogs are cold."

"We can use the microwave oven in my capsule to heat up the hotdogs," says Tiara.

"**Hurray**!" shouts everyone except Vegeta, Leanne and Tiara. Everyone who shouted 'hurray' runs off in the direction of Tiara's space capsule with a cold hotdog.

Leanne walks over to the two unusual trees, puts them back into a capsule and places them in her pocket once again. "Come on Vegeta!" she says.

"Ridiculous," he says.

"You have to eat," says Leanne.

"No I don't," argues Vegeta.

"All right then," says Leanne. I'll make you."

Leanne walks over, grabs Vegeta by his wrist and starts pulling him towards the direction of Tiara's capsule.

"Unbelievable!" says Tiara to herself as she runs after them to keep up.


	7. Chapter 7 Introductions

**The Dimension of Weirdness**

Chapter 7. Introductions 

About an hour later when they are all full (this takes a long time because Goku was always hungry) they finally start to see the real problems of staying where they were.

"What will happen when night comes?" asks Augumon.

"Well, it will probably get dark and cold," says Gohan.

"My capsule was only built for one," says Tiara.

"Then we should travel in one direction and find somewhere to go," says Brock.

They all agree to travel north. "Someone should scout ahead," says Tai.

"I'll do it," says Goku. Goku rises off the ground and flies in the direction that the group was going to go.

"I didn't know he could fly," says Ash.

"Everyone who's a Saiyan can fly," says Gohan.

"Not everyone," says Vegeta.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked him. Vegeta chose not to answer. Leanne looked down to the ground. Gohan looked at Leanne but before he could ask her something, Goku returned.

"What's it like?" asked Misty.

"Very rocky and dry," says Goku, "but there's a cave a couple of miles away."

"Let's go then," says Tai. Goku walks off in the direction he had flown before. Gohan picks up Tiara's space capsule and then everyone, except Vegeta, starts to follow him. Leanne turns back and raises her eyebrows in Vegeta's direction as if to say, are you coming? "Fine," says Vegeta. Vegeta also heads in the direction of the cave.

As they reach the cave, Tiara stops.

"What's wrong… umm… Sorry, I never got your name, but what's wrong?" asks Leanne.

"I think it's time we all introduced ourselves," interrupts Tai.

Goku points at Misty. "You're Pikachu, right?" he asks.

"Yeah," says Misty sarcastically. "And I wear pink pajamas to the shops."

Goku scratches his head. "Really?" he asks.

Vegeta butts in. "I really hate pink."

Everybody stares at Vegeta. "Thanks for sharing," says Tiara.

"Ok," says Goku. "Let's not get off the subject."

"I volunteer… that guy," says Leanne, her finger pointing at Brock, "To introduce himself first."

"Fine then," says Brock. "I'm Brock."

"I'm Ash," says Ash.

"We know," says everybody together at the same time.

"I'm Misty," says Misty.

"Pika, pika," says Pikachu.

"So that's Pika-pika, right?" checks Goku as he scratches his head.

Tiara looks at him. "You're awfully good at that aren't you," she comments.

"What?" says Goku.

"I thought so," says Tiara in mock admiration.

"Let's continue," says Gohan after a few seconds silence. "I'm Gohan," he continues.

"I'm Goku," says Goku happily.

Tiara turns to Leanne. "He's glad he remembered his name." Leanne quickly turns her laugh into a cough when Gohan gives her a stern look. Everyone looks expectantly at Vegeta. He doesn't say a word.

"He's Cranky Guy," says Ash. Everyone starts laughing.

"Stop it!" yells Vegeta. "Stop it, or I'll blast you all!" Everyone stops laughing immediately. A few seconds go by.

"His name's Vegeta," says Gohan.

"I'm Tai," says Tai. "And this…" he points to Augumon. "…Is Augumon."

"My name's Tiara," says Tiara.

"And who's that?" asks Goku.

"Leanne," says Vegeta.

"I see you had a nice old chat by the fluro pink tree then," says Goku, batting his eyelashes at Vegeta.

"Shut up, Kakarott!" frowns Vegeta angrily.

Tiara crosses her eyes, sticks her tongue out the corner of her mouth, scratches her head repeatedly and says in a dopey voice, "I'm Goku an' I got a film. If I only had a brain."

Gohan frowns. Goku looks down in his pocket. "Oh yeah," he says. "I have a little film here I'd like to show you all." Goku makes a beckoning signal with his finger as he goes over to Tiara's space capsule and slots the film in an outside compartment. The film shows not everyone in the cave, but of Goku as a kid running around his back garden in his underwear. Everyone, except Goku, Gohan and Vegeta starts laughing.

Leanne stops laughing, goes over to Tiara's capsule, and takes the film out. Tiara stops laughing too and asks Leanne, "What's that for?"

Leanne answers, "Blackmail for later." They both start to laugh again.

Gohan walks over, so that he is directly over the mouth of the cave and tells Tiara and Leanne not to insult his father. They ignore him and he starts to yell. Tiara and Leanne exchange looks. "Shut up Gohan," says Tiara.

"Yeah," says Leanne, and flicks him on the forehead. Gohan hurtles through the air and lands twenty feet inside the cave.

"Whoa," breathes Tai.


	8. Chapter 8 The First Event

**The Dimension of Weirdness**

Chapter 8. The First Event 

Their laughing (and shouting) echoes through the cave mouth and the ground starts to shudder and shake. Everyone stops laughing. A giant hydra, sounded by long, black and green snakes emerges from the darkness, about ten feet away from Gohan.

Gohan's terrified. The hydra slowly gets closer and closer to him. The hydra stops when it's right in front of Gohan, turns around and lets out a ripper smell from it's behind. Gohan's eyes roll back into his head and he faints. Goku flies in and gets a whiff of the fart. He, too, faints. The others wait for the smell to subside before going into action. Tiara gets there first. Instead of talking in English, a small, almost silent hiss emerges from her lips. The snakes around the hydra slither away. The hydra is clearly angry with this so it turns around once again to let out a ripper. Tiara's quicker. She pulls out a throwing star from an easy access holder along her arm and throws it with speed and accuracy at the hydra's behind. The throwing star hits the hydra in his hole.

"_Oh, no_," complains the hydra, before exploding. Goo goes everywhere. Tiara, Goku and Gohan are the only ones soaked in goo because they were the only ones inside the cave.

"What a stupid voice," says Augumon.

"Aww great," moans Tiara.

"My jacket is ruined." She picks up her throwing star (which is also covered in goo), exits the cave and goes over to her capsule to change. Leanne walks inside the cave, picks up Goku and Gohan, drapes them over her shoulders, brings them over to Tiara's capsule and places them beside it. Tiara comes out of the capsule, takes one look around and says, "Oh yeah, I forgot about them."

Leanne looks at Goku and Gohan. "Looks like Gohan has a broken arm," she says.

"Gee, how can you tell?" asks Tiara.

Leanne doesn't answer. She takes the 'Do It' out of her pouch and puts it on her finger. It starts to spin. "Heal Gohan," Leanne whispers to it. The 'Do It' leaves Leanne's finger and hovers over Gohan's arm. It then starts to sprinkle golden dust on it. A few seconds later, the 'Do It' returns to Leanne's finger and stops spinning. Leanne puts it back into her pouch.

"What was that?" asks Tiara.

"The 'Do It'," says Leanne.

"Where'd you buy it?" asks Tai.

"I didn't buy it," says Leanne. "I invented it."

Everyone who's conscious looks at her strangely. Gohan suddenly starts to stir.

"He's coming to," says Misty.

Gohan opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is Leanne looking at him. "What happened?" he asks.

"Well," says Ash, "the hydra farted and you fell unconscious. Goku ran in to save you but he got a whiff and he fell unconscious too."

Tai continued. "Tiara threw a throwing star and it got the hydra right in his butt-hole."

Ash finished the explanation with, "Then the hydra exploded."

"Oh," says Gohan. "I broke my arm when I hit the ground before," he continues. "Why isn't it broken now?"

"That's thanks to Leanne here," says Misty. "She invented a gadget called a 'Do It'. It healed your arm."

Gohan smiles at Leanne. Leanne blushes. A few seconds pass. A snore arises from Goku.

"I don't believe it," says Ash.

"From unconscious to asleep," says Brock.

"Unbelievable," says Tai.

"Why did I think this would happen?" asks Tiara. Leanne sits down in between Gohan and Goku.

"Because he's an idiot," says Vegeta.

"Anyone want a hotdog?" asks Leanne.

Goku suddenly sits up. "Did someone mention food?" he asks. Everyone laughs.


	9. Chapter 9 Event Number Two

**The Dimension of Weirdness**

Chapter 9. Event Number Two 

A few miles away, there is a herd of orange cattle. The big blue and green round whirly thingy appears a few feet away from the cows and pulls them into its depths.

The big blue and green round whirly thingy materializes in the sky a few feet above the anime characters. A vortex appears in the center and all the cows come flying out. They swoop through the sky towards the anime characters. "Do cows fly here?" asks Goku stupidly. The cows seem to hear his stupid comment and head towards him. The big blue and green round whirly thingy disappears. The cattle suddenly dive out of the sky. Since Goku had just eaten over 400 hotdogs in quick succession, he was quite unable to move in time. But it seemed that the cows had other ideas. About one metre before they crashed onto Goku, they changed course and the pile of cows landed suddenly on Tai and Augumon.

Gohan looks at the mush and declares soberly, "They're dead."

"Hooray!" shouts Tiara. At a sad but bloated look from Goku, she shrugs, and comments, "But they were so boring!"

"Right on, girlfriend!" hollers Leanne. Leanne and Tiara give each other high fives.

"You're strange," says Ash fearfully. He, Misty and Brock start to back away slowly so they're almost right next to the space capsule.

As Tiara and Gohan quarrel about the situation, Goku lets off a ripper fart even more horrible then the one the hydra let off. Everyone, but Goku, faints. "I guess I had too many hotdogs," he says into the silence. Not knowing what to do, Goku rests his hand on the capsule. By accident, he pushes the capsule. The capsule rolls in the direction of Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu. "Oh no." Since he was too bloated to move, Goku couldn't do anything to stop the capsule rolling over and squishing Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu. "_Oooooh_. Not good," comments Goku, wincing. The capsule stops rolling away, because Goku finally catches it and halts its progress.

Everyone starts to recover. Tiara sits up first. "Why is there another… squish?" she asks Goku, who is looking sheepish. She notices that her capsule has moved. "Oh no. You didn't."

Gohan also sits up and notices feet underneath the capsule. "Why are there red high heels poking out?"

Vegeta says nothing, but goes over to sit on a rock, which just happens to be a good five metres away. Everyone else just sits up and gapes at the shoes. Tiara stares at the gloop slowly oozing from underneath her precious capsule, and shakes her head in disbelief. "Was that Ash and Co.?" She looks at the shoes. "Gee, I never knew Ash had it in him."

Leanne suddenly smirks. She walks over to the shoes and picks them up in one hand. Wiping the tiny bit of goop off them, she walks over to Vegeta and puts her hands on her hips. Vegeta looks up. "What do you want?" Leanne stands as still as a statue. Vegeta gets annoyed. "I _said_, what do you want!" Leanne shoots out her hand, the one not holding the shoes, and grabs Vegeta's left foot, tipping him backwards off the rock. He yelps as she rips off his boot and places the heel on his foot. Goku is so shocked; he stands there with his jaw down to the ground (figuratively speaking) and makes funny little squeaking noises, but otherwise does nothing. Vegeta yells and screams, much like a four-year-old, but can't seem to right himself. Leanne grabs the other boot before letting go of the heel attached to Vegeta's left foot and grabs his other leg. It thumps hard onto the rock, causing Vegeta a momentary twinge of pain. She does the same with the swapping of the shoes and stands back to survey her work. She has a very happy little smile on her face.

"Yeah, you go girl!" Tiara calls, glad that someone put him in his place.

"Why… How…" Gohan tries to ask a question; but, like his father, he is stunned by Leanne's display of strength, humor, and somewhat bad taste.

"You know," says Tiara, with a superior look at Leanne, "red really isn't his colour." She and Leanne burst out laughing.

Vegeta gets up and rips the heels off his feet. "Bah," Vegeta growls, locating his boots and pulling them on. Then he seems to lose his temper. "Let's see how strong you really are!" He flies at Leanne. Next second, he is lying on the ground.

"What the…?" says Tiara. Even she didn't expect this level of speed from a twelve-year-old girl.

Vegeta sits up and sulks. "Bah," he says again, and returns to his rock.

Leanne picks up the heels. "You wanna go again?" she teases.

Vegeta replies with the sentiment that causes him the least harm: "Bah."

"By the Goddess, you're awfully good at that aren't you," Tiara comments. Vegeta's eyebrows twitch as Tiara looks thoughtfully at Goku. "Maybe you and him should have a competition." Even Gohan laughs, but changes his laugh to a cough when he realizes his dad was being insulted… again. But at least Vegeta got insulted as well. _Way_ insulted.

Tiara holds up her hand and closes her eyes dreamily. "Nobody say anything."

"Why?" asked Gohan.

"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever," replied Tiara. "Vegeta, the fashion expert."

"Bah," says Vegeta.


	10. Chapter 10 The Third Event

**The Dimension of Weirdness**

Chapter 10. The Third Event 

Nobody knows how much time goes by, but later the five adventurers walk into a field. A large field where the grass is purple instead of the usual blue. "They must be weeds," commented Tiara. "How nice."

"Shut up you," growled Vegeta. His feet still hurt from that little episode with the red shoes. Now he is even crankier.

"Really nice, you are," observed Tiara.

"Bah," grumbled Vegeta.

Tiara noticed that he stayed on her left. She grinned mischievously. Was it because Leanne was on her right?

Suddenly they hear a barking noise. "Oh boy, is that a dog!" asks Gohan. He sounds excited. "Do they have dogs here?" Tiara rolled her eyes and peeked at Goku. As she expected, he was scratching his head. She smirked. A giant three-headed dog could be seen in the distance, coming closer and closer.

Everyone suddenly dies!

**The end!**

Just kidding! You didn't really think we'd go through all this trouble and weeks of torment to have everybody die for no reason, did you? You did? Well, tough. On with the story!

"Think it's friendly?" asks Leanne.

The dog can now be seen baring it's teeth and can be heard barking.

"I don't think so," says Gohan.

"Think I should… battle it?" asks Goku.

"I do not need your help fighting a dog, Kakarott!" says Vegeta. "Besides, you're too weak."

"Ok, Vegeta," says Goku looking scared.

The three-headed dog gets closer. Vegeta steps forward. The dog's ten feet away. Vegeta acts. He turns into a Super Saiyan and charges towards the three-headed dog. Vegeta is strong but the dog is quick. Vegeta sends a punch in one of the dog's head's direction. The dog moves it's head and then bites Vegeta's leg. Vegeta falls to the ground in pain, his leg barely attached. The dog moves forward to finish off Vegeta, but Leanne is quicker.

"Don't touch him!" she yells. The dog ignores her and continues in Vegeta's direction. Leanne's hair turns blond and is beside the dog in an instant. "I… said… leave… him!" At every word Leanne says, she moves and punches the dog in a different place. Goku, Gohan, Tiara and Vegeta are shocked.

"Who would have thought a twelve-year-old could have so much power," says Tiara.

"Or that a girl could be a super saiyan." Goku nods. By the time Tiara had finished speaking, Leanne had punched the dog so much, that it was clearly so injured it couldn't move. Leanne stops attacking the three-headed dog, her hair turns back to ebony and she goes over to the very injured Vegeta.

"I do not need your help!" Vegeta says through clenched teeth.

"Too bad," says Leanne. The others run over to Vegeta and Leanne pulls out the 'Do It'. It starts to spin on her finger. "Heal Vegeta," Leanne whispers to the 'Do It'. The 'Do It' leaves Leanne's finger, still spinning, goes over to Vegeta and sprinkles gold dust on him. A few seconds later, the 'Do It' returns to Leanne's finger and it stops spinning. Leanne puts it back in the pouch by her side.

"Why didn't you heal Ash and all that lot?" asks Gohan.

"The 'Do It can't heal the dead," answers Leanne sadly.

"Serves them right for being such idiots," says Tiara. Vegeta gets up and crosses his arms. Tiara looks pointedly at Vegeta. "You know," she says, "I think we are going to get along just fine." She slings her arm around Vegeta's shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11 A Helping Hand

**The Dimension of Weirdness**

_Part Three_ Chapter 11. A Helping Hand 

"Oy, you," someone yells from the distance. A farmer comes into view. Nobody made a move towards him. The farmer kneels beside the dog and listens for a heat beat. "My Fluffy! My beloved friend!" whimpers the farmer. "You are so lucky he's not dead."

"Would've served him right if he did," snarls Vegeta.

"Ahh, now I see who you are," says the farmer. "You're the group that's causing all the trouble that's been happening round here."

"And who's going to stop us from doing any more?" asks Gohan.

"I am," states the farmer.

"We're going to keep on making trouble until we get out of here," threatens Tiara.

"Then you better get out of here," says the farmer.

"Hey," says Goku to the farmer suddenly. Everyone jumps. Goku continues. "Do you know a way out of here?"

"Ahh, now I really see what the problem is," says the farmer.

"Thanks for blowing our cover, dad," says Gohan.

"Kakarott can always ruin a good story," says Vegeta, his wicked smile growing.

"My name is G..o..k..u!" says Goku, spelling out his name slowly. "I told you before that if you're a normal…"

Gohan shoves his hand on Goku's mouth. Now Goku is mumbling not realizing that a hand is preventing him from pronouncing words correctly. "If you could show us the way out we'd be forever grateful," Gohan says to the farmer.

"I never caught your name," says Leanne.

"Never asked for it," says the farmer. "My name is…"

So, there!" says Goku. Gohan had finally let go of Goku's mouth. Everybody jumped again. The farmer smiled.

"I'll lead you to the portal exit," says the farmer.


	12. Chapter 12 A Way Home

**The Dimension of Weirdness**

Chapter 12. A Way Home 

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Tiara and Leanne had finally reached a portal that looked similar to the big blue and green round whirly thingy. "If I could just get your name," Leanne asks the farmer.

"My name's John," answers John. "Everyone should line up and get ready to go back to wherever you all came from," says John.

"Er… How do we prepare?" asks Gohan.

"Just think about the land you live in and so forth," answers John.

"The quicker we get this over with the better," grumbles Vegeta. Vegeta steps through the portal when John gives the signal.

"Next!" yells John. "Always wanted to do that," he says to Tiara, who is the next in line. Tiara raises her eyebrows and steps into the portal.

"Nice meeting ya, Bob," says Goku as he walks into the portal.

"My name's John," says John. But it's too late.

"I'll make sure he understands," says Gohan.

"Might take a while," says John. Gohan laughs and steps through the portal.

"I'm lucky last," says Leanne. "Good luck with your inventions and all that," says John.

"Wait, how did you know?" asks Leanne.

"Lucky guess," answers John as he pushes Leanne into the portal.

John wipes his hands on his overalls. "Too bad they'll never know," he says. "They were fun that lot. Too bad it had to end so soon. Oh, well. Time for some new recruits I think. John's figure twists and turns into the big blue and green round whirly thingy. "Mutated killing androids, here I come!" yells John as he floats into the portal.

**End**


End file.
